spongefanfandomcom_tl-20200215-history
Crossers channel
Creator: Cosmobo Ang mga editor: Cosmobo Serye: Chasers channel Episode: 1 Season: 1 Plot SpongeBob at ang gang mahanap ang kanilang mga sarili sa isang TV sa unang pagkakataon kailanman. Script SpongeBob tumatakbo sa krusty krab SpongeBob: pagpunta sa gumana sa krusty krab la la la Pagprito sa buong araw! SpongeBob paga sa squidward SpongeBob: hi squidward! Squidward suot ng krabby Patty kasuutan Squidward: sighs hi ... SpongeBob paga sa isang trak SpongeBob: woah ano ito paggawa dito ?! itulak ang isang tao SpongeBob sa labas ng paraan Man: habi tao ay pagkuha ng isang komersyal na dito!! SpongeBob: maghintay ano? Mr Krabs likod spongebob Mr Krabs: Spongebob sa akin batang lalaki ang iyong late! SpongeBob: OH MY sus late ?! SpongeBob malabong Mr krabs: SPONGEBOB Gumising! SpongeBob wake up SpongeBob:! Sorry mr krabs marumi ko ang magandang pangalan ng krusty krab! Mr Krabs:! Spongebob todays ng isang espesyal na araw kailangan naming Ya! SpongeBob: kailangan mo ako ako espesyal ?!?! Mr Krabs: oo siyempre ikaw ay pupunta na ngayon at makakuha ng Ya spatula! SpongeBob magbunot ng dibdib mula sa kanyang bumb Mr Krabs: kung ano ang barnacles? SpongeBob bunutin ang kanyang spatula mula sa dibdib SpongeBob: kaya kung ano ngayon ?! May mga script he sa caravan ilang mga tao na may pangalang Joe: Mr Krabs! SpongeBob:! Mahusay na aye aye mr krabs! ng direktor na nakaupo sa isang upuan Direktor: ok tumagal ng 1! Patrick sa labas ng krusty krab Patrick: Boy ako gutom ko talaga ma pumunta ng makakain?!! Squidward maglakad papunta sa screen Squidward: Tumingin walang karagdagang likod lamang sa iyo ay ang pinaka-kamangha-manghang mahiwagang lugar sa sighs dagat Patrick:! Oh aking mga krusty krab ?! mr krabs dumating out sa krusty krab Mr Krabs: yes ang krusty nangangahulugan krustalicous! Patrick: mahusay na hindi maaaring mawala sa ko maghintay upang kumain ng krabby Patty! Patrick pagkain sa krusty krab Patrick: a bagay na ito ay mabuti! Mr Krabs: Alam ko at nito lamang para sa presyo ng 10 dolyar!! Patrick: hi hindi iyon marami! spongebob sa kusina SpongeBob: tumawag sa 1394837 lamang upang makakuha ng aming bagong takeaway! Direktor: ok na ang isang papel! Mr Krabs: kaya? Direktor: kinasusuklaman ko ito! Mr Krabs: ano ?! Direktor:?! Kung saan ay ang magic at ang paglabas bagay-bagay ?! Mr Krabs:?!?! Paglabas bagay magic wala akong pera para hindi maging nagbabayad ka Im!! simulan ang pakikipag-chat lahat ng tao sa bawat isa tumakbo sa lahat ng tao off ang mga kotse sa pagmamaneho off Mr Krabs: Maaari pa rin namin gumawa ng isang komersyal sa amin CANT namin ?! Squidward: nah nakita ko kung saan pupunta ito ... squidward walk-off Patrick: Ako ay medyo gutom ... Mr Krabs: maghintay maaari kang bumili ng krabby Patty para sa presyo ng 10 dolyar!! Patrick: Wala akong na uri ng pera! sa Mr Krabs makita ang ilang mga rip tape Mr Krabs: ah ha bahagi ng komersyal na! SpongeBob: mr krabs? Squidward paglalakad papunta sa krusty krab Squidward:?! Mr Krabs kung bakit ako dito sa gitna ng gabi ay hindi ang krusty krab sarado ?! Mr Krabs: ito ay! Squidward: oh ok ... makita Ya ... Mr Krabs: bumalik mr squidward ngayon!! Squidward: walang paraan ay hindi kailanman kailanman kailanman! Mr Krabs: bumalik o ang iyong fired! squidward carry sa maigsing Squidward: oh ok ... Mr Krabs: bumalik o masamang gumawa ng higit pa sa isang paghihirap sa iyong buhay! Squidward: paano ?! mr krabs hilahin ang ilang mga susi Mr Krabs: sa pamamagitan ng pagbibigay spongebob at Patrick ang mga key sa iyong bahay! Squidward:?!! Paano mo ay ok masamang dumating! Squidward umupo sa isang bariles spongebob at Patrick na nakaupo sa tabi ng squidward kumakain ng popcorn SpongeBob:? Hey squidward nais ng ilang popcorn? Squidward: hayaan mo akong isipin ang tungkol na ... walang ... SpongeBob: ok lang sabihin sa akin kung makakuha Ya gutom! Squidward: oo ... walang ... SpongeBob: ok! sa Mr Krabs makuha ang remote at i-on ang TV sa Squidward: kaya kung ano ang namin ang panonood? Mr Krabs: ito! Squidward:? Talaga ang aking maliit na parang buriko pagkakaibigan ay magic? nagpapakita ng mga advertisement ay sa Mr Krabs:! Walang aming mga pagdaragdag ay sa! Squidward: tinatawag mo sa amin sa paglipas dito kaya namin manood ng komersyal na ?! Mr Krabs: yes! Squidward:! Na ito Pupunta ako upang makakuha ng ilang pagtulog! SpongeBob:?! Oo isang patalastas lamang namin ay dapat manood ng pelikula! Mr Krabs: mahusay na spongebob ideya! Squidward: ano ?! pindutin pagkulog sa tuktok ng krusty krab sa TV pumunta off Mr Krabs: oh i-paste ang isda kung paano namin maaaring ayusin ito ngayon ?! Squidward:! Aw masyadong masamang ngayon makita Ya! SpongeBob makuha ang kanyang telepono SpongeBob: Mayroon akong aking bagong telepono ang maaari kong tumawag sa bikini ibaba pagkukumpuni TV lalaki!! Mr Krabs: walang na kailangan gawin upang mahaba at masyadong maraming magkakahalaga!! SpongeBob: Sa tingin ko ay makakatulong sa isang tao ... sandy spongebob telepono SpongeBob: sandy maaari mong dumating sa krusty krab kailangan namin siya ... Sandy bakit ang tumatakbo sa may pamatay-apoy Sandy: maghintay walang apoy ... SpongeBob:? Sunog nah tinatawag namin sa iyo dito upang magtanong kung maaari mong ayusin ang TV Sandy: oh ... ok ... sandy bunutin ang martilyo Sandy: hindi ito dapat maging mahirap ... Sandy hilahin off ang likod ng TV Mr Krabs: kita ang panoorin kung ano ang iyong ginagawa sa na mrs TV! Sandy ilagay sa likod muli Mr Krabs: paano ginawa mo ?! ang pagliko TV on at off Mr Krabs: hindi namin haharapin ang mga ito! simulan ang lahat sinusubukang upang ayusin ang TV squidward walk-off Squidward: rin magsaya sa mga iyon! Sandy: makakuha ng lahat ng off! Mr Krabs: hayaan mo akong ayusin ang panunulsi bagay! SpongeBob: ngayon tingin ko namin lamang Patrick: iling ito up at down na kung ano ang gagawin ko sa minahan!! pagkulog pindutin ang krusty krab Mr Krabs: ipaalam sa akin! sa TV sa pagpunta fuzzy Mr Krabs: Naku ... ng beam dumating out sa TV Sandy: Sinabi ko sa iyo na hindi mo dapat! ang beam zap lahat Squidward: kung ano ang ?! Sandy Mr krabs Patrick at SpongeBob: OH HINDI! lahat mawala SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward at Mr Krabs sa isang kelpo kahon SpongeBob: kung ano ang? spongebob makita ang mga ito sa isang bag SpongeBob: Nakipag-bag! Sandy: kelpo? Patrick: boy ako gutom! Squidward: hayaan mo akong makakuha ng out sa dito! sa isang higanteng isda piliin ang mga bag sa labas ng kahon kelpo SpongeBob: Naku! Sandy: ay nasa TV! SpongeBob: sa isang commercial para sa kelpo! ang bag makakuha ng binuksan SpongeBob: Naku! sa lahat ng tao ay nabibilang sa isang table SpongeBob: kailangan namin upang makakuha ng out sa dito! Sandy: mabilis! Palikpik Trivia * Ang orihinal na ideya para sa kanila upang makakuha ng sa TV ay sa pamamagitan ng isang magic plate sandy ay invented.The ideya ay scrap mo si pagkatapos Doctor Bug ay dumating up gamit ang ideya kidlat. * Ang kanta "Sa ilalim ng aking rock" ay isang ideya para sa episode ngunit Kaka-scrap mo si para sa hindi alam na dahilan. * Ang sumangguni eksena ay dapat na kinuha mula sa isa pang episode ngunit Kaka-scrap mo si dahil ito ay pagkopya. * Ang isang buong eksena may isang isda na may pangalang Joe ay isinulat ngunit hindi Kaka ilagay sa episode. Kategorya:Episodes